A Future Beyond Crystal Tokyo
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: New Allies and Enemies from the future has appeared in present day Tokyo. The new Allie is Chii. Her senshi name is Sailor Universe who claims to be the daughter of Chibiusa and Helios. She travels to the past looking for other Sailor Senshi to stop an evil force called The Nightmare Solders.
1. Sailor Universe

In future Crystal Tokyo, Chibiusa is preparing to go to the past to continue her Sailor Senshi training. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity watched as their beloved only daughter and princess was raised up to the sky through the portal. "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy, I'll be back soon". Chibiusa said before she vanishes.

Not long after Chibiusa left Crystal Tokyo, a new enemy invasion appears known as the Nightmare Solders. Their leader, Queen Dark Heart, covered Crystal Tokyo in a fog so black that Neo Queen Serenity's silver crystal lost it's power. Both Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion have been captured.

Sailor Pluto, who is the guardian of time must now travel to the past and find the Sailor Senshi of present day Tokyo and stop the Nightmare Solders before anything else happens.

While traveling through the time warp, Sailor Pluto was unaware of the fact that she was being followed. "excuse me, are you Sailor Pluto?". A voice said. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Sailor Pluto demanded.

A girl who looked to be about 12 or 13 wearing a sailor senshi uniform and a hair style similar to the moon family's stepped out of the fog surrounding the time warp revealing herself.

"I am Sailor Universe, I have come from the future looking for other Sailor Senshi to help me fight an evil force that has taken over my home". Sailor Universe explained hoping Sailor Pluto can help.

"I am very sorry Sailor Universe but I have a mission of my own I must take care of". Pluto answered. "I think you will change your mind when I say who our enemy is. The Nightmare Solders", Sailor Universe said.

"Very well, follow me,". Pluto said finally agreeing to help Sailor Universe. The two Sailor solders continued through the time warp to present day Tokyo to find Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and the other Sailor Senshi.

In the future where Sailor Universe and The Nightmare Solders live, Queen Dark Heart is planning her next attack. This time, her focus is on 20th century Tokyo. She has sent her five most trusted workers to the past. Dark Soul, Dark Jewel, Dark Beast, Dark Sky, and Dark Angel. It will not be as easy for them to cover the earth with their black fog because there are more Sailor Senshi in the Past then in the future.


	2. Reunite

Usagi and her friends started a new school year and so far they haven't met any new enemies. Chibiusa returned to the past and is living with Usagi and her family again. Usagi hasn't changed much. She is still the lazy, food loving, meatball head that everyone knows and loves.

Usagi and her friends decided to meet up today at Rei's shrine to discuss how they will help Chibiusa train since there are no enemies right now. Rei didn't know she was going to get more visitors. Michiru and Haruka came over.

"Long time, no see guys!" Makoto said surprised to see their old friends again. "What brings you guys here?" Ami asked. "Something is telling us that we will soon face a new enemy." Michiru said. "A new enemy? Do you know anything about it we should know about?" Rei asked. "We don't know anything about who it is or what their goal is. We just know its coming fast." Haruka said. "Awwwwwww we never get a break!" Usagi complained.

"Usagi, you know it is your duty and your destiny as sailor moon and future queen right?" Luna said. "She's right, you can't just give up whenever you want." Haruka said. "Yeah yeah, I know that." Usagi said bummed out.

"You should listen to them Usagi." A voice said. It was Setsuna, Hotaru, and a girl they have never met before but has the same hair style as Usagi and Chibiusa. "Hi Setsuna" Usagi said greeting them. "Hotaru!" Chibiusa said happy to see her best friend again. Chibiusa ran up to them and hugged Hotaru and Setsuna.

"So, who is the other girl?" Haruka asked. "Hello, I'm Chii. I am also a sailor guardian known as Sailor Universe and just like Chibiusa, I'm also from the future but much further." Chii explained. "How much further?" Ami asked.

"Maybe this will answer your question. I am the future daughter of Chibiusa and Helios." Chii said. Chibiusa and the others gasped in surprise.


	3. New Friends, New Enemies, And New Powers

"Your my what!?" Chibiusa asked in complete shock after Chii said she is the future daughter of Chibiusa and Helios. "I know this is hard to believe but you have to trust me." Chii said. Usagi bursts out laughing. "Now you know how I felt when I was told your my daughter." Usagi Joked. "I still can't believe it." Chibiusa said then stuck her tongue out. "Hey Usagi, this means your be a grandmother." Rei joked. "Shut it Rei." Usagi said mad.

"So what brings you here Chii?" Makoto asked. "I'm here to ask for your help. In my time, there is a dangerous group called the Nightmare Solders. They are the last of their kind. Almost all of Earth was taken over by them except for the palace. It is currently being protected by my mother Chibiusa who now goes by Neo Queen Serenity the 2nd. The sailor senshi of my time are also helping to protect it." Chii explained. "What about Helios?" Chibiusa asked. "As soon as the enemies struck, my father tried to go into their base but he never came back. I wish I knew what happened to him. I'm afraid he might have been captured as their prisoner or worse... Killed." Chii said starting to cry.

"Helios... no..." Chibiusa said to herself thinking about her old friend. "Don't worry Chibiusa. That will happen years from now. He's still here in our time somewhere." Makoto said trying to cheer up Chibiusa. "Maybe we can go to Chii's time and stop them." Usagi said. "Actually, you guys need to stay here. The enemies plan to come here next." Chii said. "Did the Nightmare Solders appear in Chibiusa's time?" Ami asked. "Unfortunately yes." Setsuna said.

"Is mommy and daddy ok?" Chibiusa asked. "I'm truly sorry Small Lady. They captured them both. However, the four sailor senshi of your time are doing their best to protect the palace." Setsuna said. "I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed with mommy and daddy." Chibiusa said worried. "Small Lady, if you stayed, you would just put your family in more danger. The Nightmare Solders seems to want the entire moon family and the silver crystal. I suspect right now that they discovered the crystal at the palace was counterfeit." Setsuna said. "Where's the real one?" Rei asked. "I have it. It's how I transform into Sailor Chibi Moon." Chibiusa said. "Now that Small Lady can use the Crystal, There is a fake at the palace just in case any of our enemies attempt to steal it." Setsuna said.

"Anyway Usagi, my mother has a gift for you that will help you fight the Nightmare Solders." Chii said giving Usagi a new brooch. "This brooch can transform you into Super Eternal Sailor Moon. All you have to say is Moon Crystal Super Eternal Make Up." Chii explained. "My brooch changed too." Chibiusa said. "This can change you into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. Just say Chibi Eternal Make Up." Chii said. "Thanks Chii!" Chibiusa said. "Do we get an upgrade?" Rei asked. "Of course! I almost forgot. Here are your new transformation pens. You guys are now the Eternal Senshi." Chii said giving all the senshi the new pens including the outer senshi. "Thanks Chii." Minako said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the Nightmare Solders?" Artemis asked. "All I know is that they have been around since the days of the Moon Kingdom and they used to work for the Dark Kingdom." Chii said. "So there's some Dark Kingdom survivers out there?" Rei asked. "I don't think they are actually from the Dark Kingdom. I think they were forced." Chii said. "Hey Luna, do you know anything about this?" Makoto asked. Luna thought for a moment about the past when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.

"There was a rumor that Queen Beryl forced another planet to fight against us. I didn't believe it until it happened. During the battle, another army invaded us with the Dark Kingdom. They were from an un-named planet that inhabited creatures you would only see in fairytales and myths. The planet used to be ruled by a once kind and gentle queen. Just like the rest of the planet, she and her only daughter was turned evil. I thought everyone from that planet was destroyed during the battle but I guess I was wrong." Luna explained.

"Chii, how many members are in the Nightmare Solders?" Ami asked. "There are six. Their leader is known as Queen Dark Heart." Chii said. "I know the princess was Pure Heart. Do you think it might be her?" Artemis asked. "It could be. I know for sure the former queen didn't survive." Luna said. "Evil queen or not, we'll kick her butt just like all the other bad guys we faced. Right guys?" Usagi said. "YEAH!" Everyone else said in unison.


End file.
